


丈夫和妻子(魏大勋x邓伦)

by zsbiss



Category: all 伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	丈夫和妻子(魏大勋x邓伦)

好哥哥和小灯新婚燕尔，两个人非常恩爱，然后婚礼现场哥哥那边的亲友（此处应有弟弟出场）看中了  
喝醉了的情况下，小灯被得手了，和自己丈夫的亲友被迫有了肉体关系，他每天都愧疚难安，好哥哥却不明所以  
灯甚至拒绝和哥哥同床，因为怕身上的痕迹暴露 又觉得自己脏，哥哥太过怜惜灯 也就不勉强，但是自己也不舒服，直到灯意外怀孕了  
小灯整天浑浑噩噩，也不敢告诉丈夫，直到有一天，有人寄来了一个录像带，全是小灯被亵玩的场景 却没有拍到男的的脸  
好惨哦色情录像带被寄到小灯丈夫那里了，好哥哥该怎么反应  
肯定不会是好哥哥了，要变成坏哥哥了、  
小灯从外面回来，手上还提着婴儿用品，打开门，丈夫坐在沙发上，60寸的电视屏上是小灯高潮时迷蒙的脸，邓伦当时手提袋就脱手了  
丈夫回头看他，“回来啦”小灯整个人都僵了，丈夫过来状似心疼的亲了亲他的手，“怎么这么凉？”随即把他整个人抱在怀里坐回了沙发上，按下了播放键，“我从不知道，我们小灯能这么漂亮呢”他说着，手从小灯衣摆下摸了进去，摸上了孕期肿胀的乳头，狠狠掐了一把，“疼……”小灯眼睛红了，却不敢躲，“疼吗？我看视频里小灯奶头被咬肿了却很舒服呀”  
小灯浑身颤抖，手忙脚乱地去找遥控器关掉播放器，视频里还在放小灯意乱情迷的呻吟和男人玩弄小灯肉体的声音，丈夫拿出那枚小小的遥控器，“小灯想要么”  
视频里的邓伦哭的眼角鼻尖都是红的，一声叠一声，虚弱的，猫叫一样，“哥哥……哥哥……”丈夫一顿，笑的更灿烂了，“我们伦伦有几个好哥哥呀？”  
邓伦抬眼，瞳孔里溢满了惊慌失措，魏大勋看见他犹疑的目光，笑了笑，温热的手从衣服下摆探进去，摸到他的胸前，又揉又搓，感受到那里挺立的两粒乳珠，“果然被其他人用过了吗？”邓伦嘴里发出细微的声音，像是被夹子困住了的小兽。  
哥哥把小灯赤裸的身体一寸一寸摸尽，问他这儿被别人干过什么，那儿又被什么人做过什么  
小灯支支吾吾却被撩拨得目乱神迷，因为在他身上的是他最爱的哥哥  
邓伦觉得很委屈 他委屈在自己可以很深切地理解并且体会魏大勋此时的怒不可遏 所以他所有的解释只能化作一口叹息 被他咬紧下唇的齿贝锁在心里  
魏大勋的右手又穿过他的腰，将邓伦的裤子解开，手指从滑腻的股沟一路往下，指头摩挲着微张的穴口，“这里会不会有其他男人的精液？”邓伦一僵，连忙拉住丈夫的手，“不要。”  
小灯被按在电视上艹，屏幕里的小灯和他头顶头，被无名男人操，看着屏幕里的自己被摆出各种姿势，屏幕外也被男人摆弄  
两个小灯面对面，互相看着对方  
邓伦只是摇头“这个人不是我，不是，不是，你要相信我，大勋。”熟料他越是反驳，越是引发丈夫的反感和愤怒。他把邓伦从沙发上拉起来，脚步跌跌撞撞到了那还在放映着情色淫乱画面的电视机旁。  
脚步停了下来，丈夫将他的脸捧起来，双眼直视前方，屏幕中的画面正进入高潮，看不清脸的年轻男人将性器埋进他微肿的小穴，有白浊的体液顺着穴口被挤出来。丈夫能听见邓伦发出的呜呜的细小呻吟，有一种微妙的快感从他心里生发出来，“你很喜欢这样吧？这种被注视着的感觉，伦伦。”  
“不 不要 我不要看”邓伦紧闭双眼 头左右摆着 丈夫把住邓伦的下巴 将他的脸贴在电视屏幕上 电视里的声音仿佛电流一般使邓伦浑身酥麻 脚一软差点跪倒 丈夫把住邓伦的细腰   
他爱怜地低头去亲邓伦，细密的吻依附在耳朵和脖颈处，激起一阵一阵的颤栗。丈夫将邓伦那条浅色的裤子剥掉，让漂亮修长的双腿裸露出来，沿着那曼妙的曲线，复刻屏幕里正进行的一幕又一幕。  
羞耻感粘在每寸肌肤上让邓伦更加敏感，他闭上眼睛拒绝继续去看电视屏上的自己。魏大勋没有再说话，他低下头用鼻尖一下又一下的磨蹭着邓伦的耳骨。邓伦清晰感受到魏大勋的搭在他身上的每一根手指都在用力，他的手劲越来越大，几乎是想要碾碎他肌骨一般。  
疼痛伴随着微弱的快感让人沉沦。邓伦的眼角留下一滴泪，他自己也说不清这是因为耻辱还是疼痛。眼泪顺着脸颊滑入衣领，魏大勋移开一只手轻轻的拍了拍邓伦脸颊，显示屏上的邓伦还在恳求着更大的力道，魏大勋显然也注意到了这个反差，他嗤笑一声后将手指伸入邓伦口中搅动，“现在搁这和哥哥矫情呢？”  
吃醋的哥哥要狠狠惩罚坏妹妹了，觉得脏以后更要糟践他了，毕竟已经脏了。但是dl更怕对方不要他，他又难过 又觉得幸福。


End file.
